Domestic Disturbance
by Nikki16
Summary: Everything is going great for James, Lily, Sirius, Arabella, Remus and Liz since they left hogwarts. James and Lily got married, Sirius finally has a steady girlfriend and Remus has a new love. The only problem is, someone wants his new and only love and
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **Hey guys. Well here is another new story. This one I have great ideas for and I am actually going to try and finish off this story lol. The first chapter is nothing great. It explains about everyone and where they all are and what they are doing for a living right now. Near the end of the chapter the whole story begins. So if you guys want a second chapter with more ideas please r/r.

**Disclaimer: **All the characters (not including Liz) belong to Jk Rowling.

Summary: **Everything is going great for James, Lily, Sirius, Arabella, Remus and Liz since they left hogwarts. James and Lily got married, Sirius finally has a steady girlfriend and Remus has a new love. The only problem is, someone wants his new and only love and would do anything to get her. Even kill.**

**Chapter one:**

It had been almost a year now since the gang was out of hogwarts and so far everything was great. James and Lily were married during the summer on a beautiful beach in Italy. Sirius Black finally found a steady girlfriend named Arabella Figg. They started going out at the beginning of their last year at hogwarts and were now going to be married next spring. As for Remus, well Elizabeth Purr managed to steal his heart during the last year as well. They were not planning to get married but they were in a pretty steady and serious relationship. They all lived together in a medium sized house. Sometimes it could get a little crowded and messy but they couldn't have it any other way. Everyone still being together was the best part about their after life from school.

Everyone also had pretty steady jobs as well. Well most of them anyway. James was a full time auror who worked from home and not from the office. He had his own office at home where he did paper work and his own investigations and theory's and then would turn them into the ministry every week. It was like James was kind of an under cover auror. No one knew about him being an auror unless they had too. Lily was a full time healer at St. Mungo's hospital working 12 hours a week for five days with weekends off unless she was on call. It was a pretty stressful job dealing with all the different patients in the hospital but she still loved it. Sirius Black had many jobs. He still was unsure about what he wanted to be so he worked a bunch of different jobs. For three nights a week he would work as a security guard at the ministry of magic. On Thursday's and Friday's he would help organize the quidditch world cup which was his favourite job of all as he loved quidditch almost as much as James. Saturday's he would get off and then Sunday's he would go into the auror office and help with a few extra paper work and investigations. Arabella Figg was a secretary to the minister of magic and she worked every second day for 8 hours. Liz Purr was a children's supprt worker at St.Mungo's hospital three times a week for just five hours. It wasn't much work but it was enough money to get her by. Remus Lupin however did not have a job. It was every hard for him to find a job because he was a werewolf and the whole community new about it. A lot of people in the community prejudged him about being a werewolf so it was very hard for him to find a steady job. It didn't stop him however from trying as hard as he could until he finally got a job.

"James , have you seen my uniform? I can't find it anywhere" Lily yelled to James from the bathroom as she was trying to do a million things at once.

"Did you happen to check the dryer? Because every Monday morning you ask me where your uniform is and every Monday morning it is in the dryer" James called back to Lily from their bedroom.

"Yes James I checked. I'm not an idiot to do that more then twice. "Okay Lily lied. But she wasn't going to let James know that. She quickly ran into the basement and opend up the dryer door and there was her uniform. All nice warm and fluffy just sitting in the dryer. Lily quickly grabbed it and through it over herself.

James sat in bed to lazy to get up. He always had a million things to do on Monday's but he just couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. He knew that any moment now Lily would be coming into the room to wake him up. He always pretending like he was sleeping but he was really awake. Lily should know that too especially when she calls to him practically every Monday for her uniform.

"Okay James time to get up" Lily said shaking James to get him up.

"Alright alright I'm up". James spoke in between yawns.

Everyone was now in the kitchen scrambling around trying to do everything they needed to do before work. Even Remus was up. He sat at the table getting his clothes ready for an interview that he had soon. His interview was in the ministry of magic but in one of the lower departments. He had an interview with Arthur Weasley in the misuse of muggle artifatcs office. Remus knew Arthur from Lily and James and he seemed like a pretty good and fair kind of guy. Hopefully this was a good shot for Remus to finally get himself a job to pull himself through until he could find something else that he really loved to do.

"Oh God I'm late again. I can't find my stupid papers that I need for work" Liz yelled as she ran into the kitchen while quickly throwing her coat on not even looking as she almost hit Sirius in the face."

"Right here" Remus said holding her patients' paper above his head . Liz quickly grabbed them , gave Remus a quick kiss and hug and ran out the door.

Liz decided she would walk to work today. She loved walking to work especially around chirstmas time. She loved the scenery of the nice white snow sprinkled onto the trees and roads and tops of cars. When she walked to work she also had time to stop in at her favourite tea shop to get something warm to drink as she walked to work. She walked into the tiny little tea shop and saw her friend Jeff who worked there.

"Can I get you the usual?" Jeff asked with a bright smile on his face.

"You got it" Liz said smiling back. As she waited at the side for her tea she saw in the corner of the shop a tall man with a dark hooded cloak on. She couldn't make out the face as the hood covered most of it but she knew it was a man. He had a freakish look to him and would not stop staring at her.

"Here ya go" Jeff sais passing Liz her tea.

"Oh. Thanks Jeff" She replied in a whisper. She paid her friend and quickly left the shop. As she continued on her walk to work she ahd an erry feeling apon her. Almost as if someone was following her but every time she would turn around no one would be there.

She made it through half the day without thinking about that hooded figure in the tea shop. As she was filling out some paper work she suddenly felt a chill. She knew that the windows were shut but she went over to check anyway. It was shut but as she looked out the window the hooded man stood there staring up at her. Liz thought maybe she knew this person and it was a cold day so maybe that's why he was all bundled up. She opened the window.

"Excuse me" she yelled out the window. "Who are you?" she asked him. The hooded man just stood there for a few seconds staring at Liz until he finally just disappeared. Maybe it was a death eater Liz thought to herself. So far there hadn't been any acts of mysterious things going on but then again all that could change in a second. If it was a death eater what did it want with her? Was there a reason why it was following her?.

That night while they were all eating Liz told everyone about what happened with the weird hooded man.

"Well it certainly is possible that it could be a death eater." James replied. "I mean it fits the description. But I wonder why it would be following you. Maybe it is just a coincidence that it happened to show up where you were. I'll let the aurors at the office know so that they can inform the public to keep an eye out. Maybe you should stay home a few days from work Liz?"

"No. I'll be fine. It was just kind of freaky. I'm sure it was a coincidence or maybe just a whole misunderstanding.

Liz and Remus sat in bed that night talking about what happened that day. "Maybe James was right Liz. If that is a death eater maybe you should just stay home from work for a few days until they can get a lead or something"

"Don't worry Remus. It would be best if I didn't. Even if I were to see it again then I would be able to notify James and then he could come down and check it out. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions and this person is just some idiot who's trying to scare anyone he can think of". Liz tried to sound confident to Remus but deep down inside she really was scared. She had an awful and strange feeling about what was going on. Who was this person and why were they following her around? Was she just seeing things or was it a real person who wanted something** from her?**

**A/N: **Well guys there is the first chapter. I promise things will get more interesting as things go on. Please r/r and tell me what you think and if I should continue. You guys will find out who this person is but not for awhile. Please, if you have any ideas or suggestions for future chapters I would love to here them!!! Thanks guys!!


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Hey guys. Well so far no reviews for the first chapter. I thought that maybe it was a little dull so I wrote a second chapter. Here it is and please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter characters belong to Jk Rowling.

Chapter 2 

The next few weeks were hell for everyone. The hooded figure was now not only stalking Liz but Remus and James as well. James and Remus had tried numerous spells and traps to catch the hooded figure in the act to find out who it was but none of them were successful. The spells would be shot at the figure but it would just disappear with no harm what so ever done to it. The aurors including the public were alerted to keep an eye out for this figure or any strange activity going on but so far nothing. Nobody has ever seen this figure besides Liz, Remus and James. Not even Lily, Arabella or Sirius has seen site of it yet.

'It's still possible that it could be a death eater'. James told Lily one night while they were eating dinner.

'Yes but if it were a death eater James, all those traps and spells you tried, at least one of them should have caught it but yet it is managing to just disappear with no harm done and then reappear whenever the hell it feels like it' Lily commented back with a sharp stare at James.

Sirius finally got into the conversation. 'Lily is right James. I don't think that that thing is a death eater. It might not even be human for all we know if it can overcome all those spells and traps that you did to it. I kn

ow it is possible for it to be a death eater but still. That's just my opinion'.

'It obviously wants something with one of you guys.' Arabella spoke through mouthfuls of food. 'Why did it just only come after Liz, Remus and James? And nobody else can see it. Unless it plans to just stalk somebody else soon'.

'Gees Arabella, you sure know how to make the best out of every situation' Sirius said sarcastically.

'Well I'm only being practical'. She shot back at him.

'Ok you know what guys? Lets just stop talking about all of this crap. If it keeps up then it keeps up and we'll worry about it when it happens. For now lets just forget about it' Lily finally spoke cutting through Sirius and Arabella's little argument.

Everyone agreed that they would stop talking about that weird figure that was stalking Liz, Remus and James. In fact, it hadn't reappeared to any of them for the next four days. Friday night they all decided to get out and let loose by going into hogsmade village. The village that they all once loved and had not been since their school years.

'Oh man, I can't wait to go to zonko's joke shop!' Sirius said to Arabella in excitement.

'Sirius were going out for drinks, not for you to go play around again like some 12 year old boy in a joke shop' James said as he game into the living room and joined the both of them.

'Well I mean if its still open, when where done getting piss drunk then we are going!' Sirius yelled in a joking tone and got right up in front of James' face.

'So were are we going for drinks anyway?' Arabella asked.

'I don't know. Probably the hogs head' James answered

'Are you serious? I used to hate that place. It's so freaky, old perverts go in there and everyone is so serious and secretive , and there always keeping to themselves' Arabella said not even paying attention to her little Siamese kitten that was drinking out of her milk glass.

'Cat!' Sirius yelled warning Arabella and pushing the cat away at the same time.

'Ya so what about people in the hogs head. Were going to let loose and they can let loose with us James said with a smile on his face.

Lily walked into the room with Liz and Remus all ready to go. Lily had her hair all down for once and her radiant curls bounced off her shoulders as she walked.

"Well well well, if it isn't Remus the girly boy' Sirius teased. 'It takes you as long as the girls to get ready. Would you like some makeup and lipstick as well?' He laughed.

'Shut up' Remus shot back at Sirius.

'That's not proper lady language' James said bowing to Remus as he walked into the living room.

'Stop teasing. Liz said. 'He was upstairs talking with me and Lily while we were getting ready.'

'Alright alright. Enough talking. Lets get going. I have a thirst for alcohol now!' Sirius said licking his lips.

Everyone just gave Sirius a distorted look and did not comment. It was easily for Sirius to get hyper when he was thinking of alcohol. Everyone grabbed their coast and apparated into the tiny village of hogsmade.

'Bloody hell its freezing out' James said through chattering teeth as they walked through the snow and down the lit up street to the hogs head. They opened the door into a dimly lit and smoky bar. There was no change what so ever in the bar in the past year since they had been there.

'Hey all. What's up in the hood?' Sirius said waving his hand in the air to the keeper of the bar.

'Oh my god Sirius. Stop it. You haven't even had a drink yet and you already look like a total drunken idiot' Arabella spat at him.

All of them took a seat at a table near the back of the bar and waited to be served.

'Your not planning to get drunk tonight are you James?' Lily asked whispering quietly in his ear.

'I don't know. Why? Do you have something planned?' James said winking at Lily.

'I have a surprise for you when we get home' She whispered In his ear again.

'Kinky' James said with a sly look on his face.

'Not the surprise your thinking off.' Lily laughed and softly hit James on the arm. ' But it is really important and it is a surprise and I want you to be sober when I tell you' She said seriously.

'Alright alright. I'll only have a few drinks.' James said softly kissing the side of her mouth.

'What can I get you guys?' an old man came up to their table. He had a cane and a patch over one eye.

Sirius just sat there and stared at the man until Arabella finally made a coughing noise and turned his attention off the man.

'I'll start off with a butter beer.' Lily told the man

'Me as well' Liz spoke

'tequila for me' Arabella said without even looking once at the man.

'Scotch straight up my man' Sirius said patting the man on the shoulder like they were long lost buddies or something.

' I'll just get a beer thanks' Remus told the man.

'Dido' James said.

The bar tender walked away with their orders and returned back at their table within 60 seconds with all of their drinks. They all took their drinks.

It was all quiet and boring for the first little while. Just plain old talking about work and old memories until Sirius started to order double of everything he got. Sirius was now standing on the table singing and dancing and yelling at people who looked at him like he was crazy.

'Common everyone lets look alive!' Sirius yelled. 'You all look like a bunch of dead pixies' Sirius jumped down off the table and walked over to some random person sitting at the front of the bar.

'You look like your having a pretty boring time tonight. You need to get up off your ass, have a few drinks and relax man!' Sirius yelled into the mans ear.

The man took off his hood and revealed himself. It was one of Sirius' old school mates. Well not really a mate, more like enemy.

'Hey look who it is...its Lucius Malfoy' He yelled again. 'Haha James look its Luc-' Sirius' words were cut off when Lucius took a swing at his face and sent him flying over a table and lading onto the floor. James ran over to Lucius but before he could take a swing at him, the bar tender ran over to both of them with his wand out.

'Enough both of you! I want you all out of this place now! There will be no fighting in my bar you got it you little punks!' The man yelled.

Lily ran over to James and pulled him away. Remus ran over and threw Sirius over his shoulder and brought him back to the table.

'Is he okay?' Arabella asked.

'He's fine. Just knocked out.' Remus replied back.

'Well I guess we have to go then' Liz said. And with that, they all apparated out of the hogs head and into the living room of their home.

'What the hell happened here?' Lily yelled in shock. The whole living room was a mess. There was glass shattered everywhere along with everything that was supposed to be on shelves. The furniture was all upside down and the kitchen looked like a tornado had hit it. Literally.

'Everyone get outside!' James shouted.

"Oh my god' yelled Liz. Everyone looked over to see a message written on the wall in big letters:

SHE'S MINE LUPIN! I WILL GET HER BACK AND SHE WILL BE MINE. WETHER YOU HAVE TO DIE OR NOT!

And underneath those words, on the light blue fluffy carpet lay a smashed picture frame of Remus and Liz.

**A/N: **Well there is the second chapter. Anyone have any guesses as to who it might be? I probably haven't given enough hints yet. Well I hope you liked it. Please comment. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


End file.
